Almas desgastadas
by Paddly
Summary: [SLASH] .:HarryxDraco:. La distancia es la peor forma de preservar la seguridad de quienes realmente queremos [Fic dedicado a Shin Black]


Dedicado a Shin Black (Shiny) por su cumpleaños junto con todo mí cariño ¡Feliz Cumpleaños hermanito!

Harry x Draco

**.:SLASH:.**

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los problemas y situaciones por los cuales los hago pasar, esas si son mías (Pobres, como sino tuvieran suficiente con las propias)_

•≓• **_A l m a s D e s g a s t a d a s •_**≓•

Hola amor, soy yo otra vez. Sé que no me responderás esta carta, así como las anteriores y supongo que las posteriores si las hubiera, pero no me quites aún esas esperanzas.

Te agradeceré que no la quemes, al menos no antes de leerla, como hiciste con otras cartas. Espero que con suerte leas esta, le estoy pidiendo a todos los grandes magos que abras este sobre y leas estas líneas…. Que me escuches esta vez, que pases tus ojos por cada palabra escuchando susurros con mi voz dentro de tu mente, aunque sea una vez más…. Aunque sea doloroso. Aunque no sea algo real. Escucha. Escuchame, Draco.

Han pasado 3 años ya, tres largos e interminables años. El mundo cambio, y ambos hemos estado esquivando tanto al mundo como al cambio. No me preguntes como sé que lo estas haciendo. Primero quiero hablarte de otras cosas.

Tres años viajando sin casa es mucho, amor. No lo digo para inspirarte compasión, se que es imposible hacer eso…además no es eso lo que quiero y menos viniendo de vos.

Quedarse atrapado entre paredes de recuerdos debe ser peor, yo no se como lo soportas… ni tampoco sé nada, nada… no sé absolutamente nada de ti. Nada de tu puño y letra. Extraño hasta tu puño, así que mira como te extraño.

Cortaste todo contacto amor, me permitiste alejarme y correr por la tierra llevando tu aroma gravado en la piel.

Quisiera que estuviéramos bajo el mismo cielo. Ya llevo 4 días en este pueblo, posiblemente mañana me valla mas al sur. El viento cambia y es hora de partir otra vez… de escapar… de alejarme, correr intentando dejar todos los pedazos de mi alma en el camino, correr como no se me dejo antes… mantener la odiosa y salvadora distancia.

No puedo imaginarme como será estar en casa, ya olvide lo que es tener un lugar al que se pueda llamar así. En este punto olvide cualquier nombre que no sea el tuyo… y solo recuerdo el mío porque aun retumba en mis sueños pronunciado por tus labios entre jadeos…

Como extraño oírte llamarme. Llamarme cuando la cena estaba lista, regañarme por lo desaliñado de mi cabello y regalarme aun así el sabor de ser nombrado por esos labios. Solo tu puedes despertar en mi algo así, solo tu tienes el poder de despertar algo así!...

Tu voz resuena en el silencio de la noche… tu voz asfixiada por la fiebre, encendida por el deseo….. Salpicada por la ternura, enmascarada con la ironía, pero siempre la misma. Siempre única, siempre tuya….

El mundo cambio, amor, pero no mi corazón. No importa cuanto quise, no pude cambiarme el corazón…. No puedo quitarte de aquí…. No podré nunca. Te amo. No lo olvides, por favor. Te amo Draco.

Esto no debió ser así, pero desde el principio teníamos la tragedia escrita en la frente. Y siempre la llevamos bien en alto. ¿Porque seguir dejando que el orgullo nos destruya, amor?... Aun no lo entiendo, pero tampoco soy capaz de regresar para preguntar… no soy capaz de enfrentar todo lo que rodea el pasado, aun no tengo la fuerza.

Tres años huyendo es suficiente tiempo para matar la esperanza del alma, y el cambiar de lugar… es ir dejando trozos de uno en cada pisada.

Escapar duele, más cuando sé que el único lugar a donde quiero llegar es desde donde mis pasos se alejan!

Tú sabias que yo no podía vivir ahí, yo ….. tengo que… aprender que tu lugar es allí. Tu extendiste raíces…yo soy las hojas que se alejan con el viento, solo soy una hoja, una hoja que extraña y ama a su árbol. Que quiere regresar…… y espera poder hacerlo en algún momento.

El viento llora tu nombre y el frió corta mi piel. Cierro los ojos e imagino tus labios….. Anoche… anoche soñé que venias a verme.

Por eso te estoy escribiendo ahora, amor. Porque hacia mucho que no soñaba contigo, las pociones me ayudaron a no hacerlo al principio, el esfuerzo del camino luego sirvió también….

Soñé…soñé que venias a verme. Que tu pálida presencia entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto y la luna te hacia brillar como siempre supe lo hacías y como solo conmigo dejabas entrever.

Soñé con tu mueca, la que hacías para que me calle, con un dedo silencioso sobre tus labios y una sonrisa melancólica…..no recordaba que sonrieras de ese modo. Te veías tan cansado, la mirada apagada, ningún color en tus mejillas…. Solo esa triste sonrisa que sabía era para mí.

Siempre me haz regalado muchas cosas, desde insultos hasta caricias. Desde cejas alzadas hasta rubores….pero nunca… nunca de los nunca…. Me habías regalado una lágrima como la de ayer. Te soñé llorando Draco. Te soñé entrando por la ventana de mi cuarto sonriendo y llorando…. Diciéndome: hola, te amo… Te odio por lo que me haces…. y adiós…Diciendo todo lo que quiero oír y lo que temo….

Diciendo lo que no quise escuchar, lo que no acepte ni me anime a pronunciar. Nunca me perdonaras el escaparme sin despedirme ¿no, yo tampoco puedo perdonármelo. Pero no tenia otra opción… ¡quedarme contigo era condenarte! El fracaso me persigue….. Su pasado ahora es mío, su nombre ahora es mío, su alma ahora es mía! Y por siempre será así… como que no puedo cambiar que te amo, no puedo cambiar que al matar a Voldemort el quedo dentro de mi.

Su odio, su sed de sangre, sus deseos de destrucción y poder. Son míos. Son tan míos como mis lagrimas que nunca dejaron de caer. Míos como los pedazos de alma que fui dejando desperdigados por donde paso…como los trozos de nuestros corazones destrozados por el pasado.

He matado, amor, he matado solo por que él lo deseaba. El precio de acabar con su persona fue la perdida del dominio de mi mismo, ¡¡Podría haberte hecho daño! ¡¡Podría haberte matado a ti y a todos los que nos rodeaban sin pestañear!.

Recuerdo esa ira….ese incontenido odio, ese dolor y ese deseo de venganza. Esas horribles emociones aun perduran en mi y no puedo deshacerme de ellas…intento alejarme, intento correr y alejarme de ellas. No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar, no puedo entregar cariño a nadie, me maldijo, Draco. Ese desgraciado me maldijo de por vida…me maldijo a que mis ojos se pongan rojos por las lagrimas y por su ira. Me maldijo para que dañe a los que quiero con mis propias manos. Para que te mate con mis propias manos.

Permanecer cerca mío es una condena de muerte, por eso me fui….intento explicártelo carta tras carta , espero al menos una respuesta…esperaba al menos una respuesta, ya no la espero mas. Ya no mas….

Dios, Draco… moriría por poder abrazarte una vez mas, moriría, daría lo que fuera. Pero el precio es tu seguridad, y ese precio es demasiado alto. ¡Entiéndelo! Nunca podría arriesgarte….nunca podría vivir sabiendo que te he hecho daño. Por eso las distancias, por eso mañana me volveré a ir. Por eso…solo me conformare con verte en sueños.

¿Por qué te ruego que leas esta carta si no escribo nada nuevo?. Porque lo sé, sé que estas muriendo, amor.

No me entere por los periódicos, no quiero saber de ellos. Sino por el sueño que te digo.

¿¡Porque no me escribiste diciendo que tu enfermedad había empeorado?

Me he puesto en contacto con Hermione para saber más de ti. No has estado aceptando tratamientos, dicen que te estas dejando morir ¡Draco, por favor no hagas eso! ¡No puedes! Maldición, resiste y aguanta. Los médicos dicen que con el tratamiento adecuado podrás llevar una vida tranquila y medianamente larga. ¿Por qué no los aceptas? ¡Puedes vivir bien! ¡Hazlo!

No te dejes morir ¡No, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! Draco escúchame bien, no hay razón para otra baja más. La guerra se acabo, todo termino ¡puedes vivir tranquilo! ¡Ser feliz! Inténtalo, por favor inténtalo, amor. Te lo estoy suplicando, por favor…acepta los tratamientos, no te rindas. Yo aun no me he rendido. Quizás….algún día, logre romper la maldición y volver a verte, mientras tanto se feliz, busca de quien enamorarte y se feliz, no tienes que esperarme. Volveré, solo necesito verte bien, no me importa con quien…

Solo bien y feliz…por favor, Draco, acepta los tratamientos. Hermione me dijo que empeoras cada día, no la culpes por preocuparse, le pedí que te cuidara. Por favor Draco, te lo imploro, aunque lejos, eres todo lo que me importa. ¡¡Lo único por lo que yo sigo aquí! ¡POR FAVOR DRACO! ¡ACEPTA LOS MALDITOS TRATAMIENTOS ENGREIDO SLYTHERIN! ¡¡ACEPTALOS DE UNA VEZ!

Si tan solo pudiera ir y obligarte, imagina que te golpeo fuertemente en la nuca, imagínatelo porque te mereces un fuerte golpe por tener a todos con el alma pendiendo de un hilo al no aceptar los tratamientos.

¡Maldición, Draco! Toma los remedios, no me hagas ir a buscarte…. No me hagas seguirte después.

¿Por qué no los quieres?

Bien…ya perdí la cordura con la que comencé esta carta, ¡es que me desespera saber que le estas llevando la contra a todos!. Si, se preocupan por ti y lo dicen por tu bien. Toma los medicamentos.

Repite después de mí: Yo, Draco Malfoy…. tomare mis medicamentos.

Repítelo y no hagas trampa, amor. Vamos…por favor. Aguanta. Todos allí se preocupan por ti. Por favor….vive.

Vive por favor.

Te amo ahora y siempre.

•≓♅≓•

Harry no soñó con Draco esa noche, no soñó con nada…solo se quedo con el vació del silencio viendo la oscuridad por la ventana abierta. Otra noche de soledad como tantas.

A la mañana siguiente mientras metía sus últimas cosas en su único bolso una lechuza entro por la ventana. Su corazón se detubo. Tomo el papel con manos temblorosas.

No era una lechuza de Hermione ni de Ron.

Comenzó a abrir el pliegue de papel con manos vacilantes, sentándose en la cama lleno te temor.

Cuando tres años atrás le había caído la maldición del Señor Tenebroso y decidió que antes de dañar a los suyos prefería alejarse, nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil…. Y las pocas líneas en la carta lo hicieron saber que lo peor había llegado,

_Sino estas aquí no tiene sentido. Ya no puedo esperar más Harry… _

_Ahora es mi turno para emprender viaje, buscar otro lugar…uno donde las cosas no duelan tanto._

_Aun te amo, pero ya no puedo más con esto, no solo._

_No esperes más respuestas por carta, la próxima vez que hablemos será cara a cara…o alma a alma, como prefieras._

_Mientras; saludare a la eternidad de tu parte._

_Te amo y no te preocupes, que eso nunca cambiara aunque quieras._

La letra estaba temblorosa, como las manos del rubio al escribir la carta y como todo el cuerpo de Harry cuando un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo.

Un _¨Nos vemos, amor_¨ coronaba la carta...

Y el, alejado…no podía hacer mas que volver a tomar papel e intentar convencer a su amor de que no haga lo que ya estaba decidido.

-Maldición- Sollozo hundiendo su rostro en las manos.- No estas solo Draco…no lo estas….

Pero no importaba cuanto lo susurrara, la soledad y el dolor había ido erosionando sus almas desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo hasta desgastarlas y ahora las palabras se volvian insuficientes. Quizás el rubio tuviera razón, ¿para que seguir en ese lugar donde las cosas dolían tanto? Sabía que no podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Las próximas cartas no fueron para Draco, sino para todos los demás. Mas ruegos de reconsideraciones plagaron el aire como respuesta, pero ya estaba decidido: Fuera como fuera, los amantes se reunirían, aunque solo llegasen a encontrarse sus desgastadas almas.

•≓ **_f I n _≓•**

Me gane sus reviews?


End file.
